Calendars are well known and have been widely used for many years. A typical calendar, such as a wall-chart type, includes a display showing selected periods of time in varying forms. Thus, wall calendars may comprise a plurality of tear-off or fold-over pages, each of which displays a day, week or month and the calendar may cover a total period of a single year or a few years. Wall calendars that show a single year on a single display surface are also known.
A disadvantage of the different sorts of calendar described is that the period covered by them is conventionally not more than a few years and normally not more than a single year, due to limited display space on the calendar. Therefore, the calendar ceases to be useful after a relatively short period of, at the most, a few years and a new calendar must be used.
It would be desirable for a calendar to cover an extended period of time such that replacement thereof at relatively short intervals is not required.